


in marble halls

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelthea Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Manuela Being Dorothea's Mom, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Dorothea and Edelgard's wedding day.written for edelthea week 2020 for the prompt: future
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	in marble halls

Joy radiated off of Enbarr like a strong perfume, evident in the faces of the people in the streets, in the happy ballads floating through the air, in the way the very sun seemed to shine brighter on the city. Today, Enbarr rejoiced, for the emperor was getting married. 

As for her bride, she was sequestered in her chambers, high up in the castle, having her hair done by the woman who would walk her down the aisle in the ceremony starting in only an hour. Every time the clock ticked another minute away, Dorothea felt her heart skip a beat. How long had she waited for this day, for this hour? Definitely for years, but how many she couldn’t say. The closer it came, the more dreamlike it seemed. 

Manuela senses her nerves like she’s always been able to do, and attempts to defuse them by making jokes, like she always does. “Hubert’s been on the warpath since this morning.” Manuela chuckles as she weaves strings of pearls into Dorothea’s braided hair. “I daresay he’s been more of a bridezilla than either of you. Let’s get this over with quick so the poor thing can get a proper night’s sleep.” 

Dorothea tries to laugh but ends up sighing softly instead. Manuela pauses. “What’s wrong, darling girl? Pre-wedding jitters?” 

Dorothea sighs again, closes her eyes, thinks about rubbing them but then remembers her eye makeup. “I feel like this can’t be real.” 

Manuela removes her hands from Dorothea’s hair and sits down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Like what can’t be real?” 

“This whole thing. Getting married to the Emperor of Adrestia.” Dorothea chuckles as the weight of it settles on her shoulders. “I feel like this has gone too well. Like in the middle of the ceremony, someone will say they object and ruin the whole thing. Or worse.” Dorothea tries not to think of her teacher, down in the dark, under layers and layers of stone and metal, and fails. 

“Oh, honey.” Manuela hugs her, motherly, gently kissing Dorothea’s forehead. “Nothing like that will happen. The people love you! You’re easily the most popular Emperor Consort I’ve ever seen in all my years. No one objects to your marrying Edelgard. As for “worse”, the guest list is packed with the most powerful people on the continent. Any assassin attempting a hit on either of you has their work cut out for them. To say nothing of yourself! Who’s the only student at Garreg Mach to master the Meteor spell since Hanneman was in school?” 

Dorothea smiles. “I am.” 

“Everything will be fine, Dorothea. We’ve all been working for months to make sure of it.” The two women reshuffled themselves, and Manuela resumed her work on Dorothea’s hair. In Dorothea’s dark hair, the little white pearls stand out like tiny stars. Once Dorothea’s hair had been bejeweled to Manuela’s satisfaction, she turned around a split second before there was a knock at the door. 

“I make fun, but von Vestra really does know how to pick ‘em, staffwise.” Manuela opened the door to reveal a maid holding a little silver lockbox. The maid produced a key from her pocket and pressed it into Manuela’s hand like a precious jewel. Manuela accepted the key and box, then closed the door as the maid had already turned to leave. She squealed as she opened the box, and Dorothea couldn’t help but grin. 

“Oh, just look at it, Thea.” Manuela sighed, pressing a hand dramatically to her breast. “I hope I can wear something half as beautiful for my wedding.” 

The Adrestian Emperor Consort got a ceremonial crown, to be worn on special occasions as a signifier of rank. Dorothea had consulted with silversmiths and jewelers across the Empire to create hers, but had not been able to see it until now; it was everything she had dreamed of and more. It was made of curlicues of silver, inlaid with emeralds to match her eyes. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes; she hurriedly swipes them away. Manuela places it on her head reverently. 

“Look at you.” Manuela whispered. “It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl shivering in the gutter, and now… I’m so proud of you, Dorothea. Every day, I’m so proud.” 

They both take a deep, steadying breath; it wouldn't be proper to be in tears before the ceremony even properly started. Dorothea looks in the full-length mirror she has been provided, and almost doesn’t recognize the woman she sees, the blush-pink gown she wears. She looks… regal. Nothing like she ever thought she would look.

It takes quite some doing to get her train situated so it follows behind her properly, but it is done, and she straightens her posture and walks calmly down the hall. Looking at her, one wouldn’t be able to tell how wildly her heart was thumping - her expression was an oasis of calm. Her skirts billow around her legs; they feel like a shield. No matter what small-minded traditionalists may say about the consort from humblest roots, they will not be able to say she looked anything but stunning. Another maid hands her a bouquet of fresh white roses, and she accepts it. 

Manuela gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as the doors open. The ceremonial hall has been dressed in red and gold silk, making Dorothea think of a sunset. Bouquets of white roses have been placed strategically around the room, filling the air with a light, sweet scent. Petals have been scattered over the floor, and she picks her way through them with Manuela’s steadying hand at her elbow. The wedding march reaches her ears, and everyone in the enormous hall turns to look at her. Gasps rise from the crowd like fireflies from a dark field. 

“Lovely!”

“Oh, look at that dress!” 

“What a beautiful bride!”

“What a beautiful wedding!” 

She picks out familiar faces in the crowd, the people she and Edelgard actually wanted to invite, not just send an invitation for political reasons. Caspar waves frantically as if he’s trying to signal her on a battlefield. Linhardt gives her a little smile and wave, eyes half-closed as always. Both of them are a little more tanned from their exploits the world over - Dorothea longs to hear more over drinks, later, when all of the ceremony is over with. Bernadetta, eyes darting all around the hall, sees her seeing her and smiles a little sheepishly. Petra, flanked by bodyguards, observing events with her usual cool curiosity. Ferdinand, humming along with the wedding march, hair tied in a red ribbon that matched the decor. Elation bubbles up inside Dorothea like champagne, and she can’t help but grin. 

Last but not least, there is Edelgard, looking impossibly handsome in her fine red dress. It resembles her outfit from the war days, but less practical, edged with gold; made for love, not war. The red-carpeted aisle seems impossibly long, but eventually she makes it to the end. Manuela takes her place at the podium, as officiant of the wedding, and Dorothea turns to face her wife. Edelgard’s mouth is a little ways open, and she swiftly closes it, blushing. Hubert stands behind Edelgard, serving as both her bodyguard and best man. He looks like a man trying gamely to suppress a headache, but smiles at Dorothea nevertheless. 

“You look beautiful, Edie.”

Edelgard sighs. “Please. You look like you were born to wear that dress.” 

Manuela clears her throat with a roguish wink. “Ladies? If I may?” 

Edelgard nods, and Dorothea giggles. Emotion is overflowing out of her, gushing from her pores. The hall falls silent, on tenterhooks as Manuela begins to speak. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests… we gather here today to celebrate the lawful union of Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of Adrestia, and Dorothea Arnault.” 

As Manuela goes on, Dorothea stares at Edelgard staring at her. Edelgard is wearing a higher heel than usual today. Her breathing is a little quicker than usual, like in the moments before a battle. Dorothea’s lips barely move as she mouths _nervous?_

Edelgard nods - barely a twitch of the head - and Dorothea squeezes her hand comfortingly. Edelgard is unused to baring her heart, has only done it around a select few, so even though she is the Emperor of Adrestia, the idea of a large and public wedding fairly terrified her when the idea was first floated. But it would bring up the people’s morale, especially with the scars of war still healing, the Prime Minister had insisted, fairly trembling with excitement. Edelgard had agreed, in the end, and as she glanced around the room, a quickly-growing smile on her face at the sight of all their friends here to witness their vows, Dorothea is endlessly glad she was able to convince her. 

“I now ask the bride and bride to recite their vows to each other.” Manuela is grinning ear to ear; Petra and Caspar match her expression. Ferdinand and Bernadetta are both misty-eyed. Hubert is as impassive as ever, though Dorothea catches him winking solemnly at Edelgard. 

Edelgard clears her throat. “Dorothea, when I first came to Garreg Mach, I did not know what to make of you. When I spoke to you for the first time, you called me cute and said you’d make all the nobles vanish if you could. I’m not ashamed to say… you stole my heart at that very moment.” Edelgard’s smile goes wobbly, half-melted, and she sniffs faintly before continuing. “I thought it was simply a crush that would pass, but as I fought alongside you and got to know you better, I only fell deeper in love. When I declared war against the church, I was terrified that you would leave me. I had already prepared for the possibility when you came up to me and said you wanted to come with me.” 

Dorothea recalls the day they went into the Holy Tomb with crystal clarity. How could she not? It was the day of their first kiss. Oh, and they went to war against the church. That was important too, but the kiss took center stage in her memory. 

“Every day I spend with you makes me a better person, Dorothea. I can only hope to spend the rest of my days with you.” Edelgard wears the same expression she did after delivering her manifesto to the crowds beneath the palace, all those years ago; fiercely determined, face flush with emotion. She takes Dorothea’s hand in hers so gently, and slips the ring onto her finger, a silver band, topped with a pearl. 

Dorothea swallows hard before she begins. “Edie… at first, I sort of hated you.” Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up. “Let me finish.” 

A titter from the audience; a wet sort of gasp from the now-openly-sobbing Bernadetta. “When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. But you were the emperor, so far out of my league we were practically in different atmospheres. I stuck to flirting with lower-ranked nobles, easier catches, but you were always on my mind… I started to resent you, ruining all my plans… “ Dorothea chuckles wryly to think of it now. “But then I got to know you more, take tea with you now and again, and I couldn’t do it anymore. I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, and the day you kissed me back is the second-happiest day of my life.” 

“Second-happiest?” Edelgard smiles.

“The happiest day is today, when you’re making me your wife.” Dorothea slides the second ring onto Edelgard’s finger. 

Manuela sighs happily. “Such a lovely thing, isn’t it? The joining of two who love each other more than life itself, in matrimony? Truly, few things are more beautiful. I have been privileged with being able to watch Dorothea grow up, from a young girl into the beautiful young woman you all see before you, and I am privileged today to marry her to Edelgard von Hresvelg.” Manuela winks. “Now, do you both promise to take care of each other in weathers fair and foul, to remain by each other’s side in sickness and in health, in darkness and in light?”

“I do.” Edelgard declares.

“I do.” Dorothea declares.

“Now… “ Manuela briefly pauses, always dramatic, Dorothea wouldn’t have her any other way but she can’t help getting a little frustrated regardless, “... you may kiss the bride!” 

Edelgard wraps her arms about Dorothea’s waist and dips her so low her hair brushes the floor, kissing her like she’ll die if she ever stops. A single tear runs down her face, down Dorothea’s cheek, splashes onto the floor. 

A unified, joyous roar erupts from the crowd, spreads to the throngs of people outside, waiting for the two women to get in the carriage designated to transport them to the reception. Quite a few succumb to tears at this point; Hubert will never admit to being one of them, not even under threats of pain, but Ferdinand resembles a fountain in his elation. 

They walk back down the aisle together, get in the carriage together, spend the first day of the rest of their lives together. Manuela catches Dorothea’s bouquet and the resulting shriek sends a hairline crack down a window; you can take the woman out of the opera, but you cannot take the opera out of the woman, no matter how many years pass. No less than three people stagger up to Dorothea and drunkenly express their excitement for the happy couple, only to be ushered away by their partners or their bodyguards; Ferdinand, Caspar, and Petra. Everyone involved dances until their feet ache, sings until their throats go hoarse, rejoices for their emperor, for their friends. The cake is dark chocolate with raspberry frosting; Edelgard refuses to have a piece smashed in her face but allows Dorothea to feed a slice to her, in a quiet moment on the balcony they manage to snatch. 

Eventually, however, all parties, all weddings, no matter how grand, must come to an end, and the happy couple retires to the royal chambers. Hubert’s staff have already moved all of Dorothea’s things into them. “You simply must consider giving them a raise, Edie.” Dorothea says, brushing a lock of fine white hair from Edelgard’s face. They had sprawled on Edelgard’s bed as soon as they entered, Dorothea on top of Edelgard, and she looks up at Dorothea like she’s had a revelation. 

“I must.” Edelgard agrees in a soft murmur, pulling Dorothea close and kissing the back of her neck. “You know I can deny my wife nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> very polite of the weather to get school cancelled so i could stay home and finish this in time. 
> 
> comment if you enjoyed please ! i love comments so much and treasure every one


End file.
